The program is concerned with metabolic regulation in mammalian organisms. The following are the main areas of investigation: (1) The mediation of hormone effects by cyclic adenylate, (2) Cyclic adenylate metabolism, (3) The occurence and significance of cyclic guanylate, (4) The role of cyclic nucleotides in human metabolism, (5) The actions of insulin, (6) The mechanism of insulin action, (7) The control of gluconeogenesis and ketogenesis, (8) The regulation of lipolysis, (9) Plasma membrane structure and function, (10) Glucose transport, (11) Nature of diabetes in animal models, (12) Function and chemical anatomy of the (Na ion plus K ion) ATPase, (13) Source, nature, and role of lipoprotein lipase, (14) Mechanism of lipolysis, (15) Pulmonary surfactant, (16) Membrane receptors for insulin, (17) Control of pyruvate oxidation.